marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Captain America
center|link=http://ow.ly/MoBbW Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers alias Captain America, gespielt von Chris Evans, ist ein Mitglied der Avengers. Genau genommen ist Captain America das erste Mitglied der Avengers, da er im Zweiten Weltkrieg, im Kampf gegen die Nazis, zu einem "Supersoldaten" gemacht und schließlich für 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert wurde. Er wurde am 4. Juli 1918 geboren und ist nach eigenen Angaben 99 Jahre alt. Leben Kindheit Steven Rogers wurde am 04. Juli 1918 - dem Unabhängigkeitstag der Vereinigten Staaten - als einziger Sohn von Joseph und Sarah Rogers geboren. Sein Vater war ein Soldat des 107. Infanterie-Regimentes der Vereinigten Staaten und starb am 09. Mai 1918 durch einen Senfgasangriff."Captain America: First Vengeance" Seine Mutter zog Steve daraufhin alleine auf. Sie starb allerdings 1924, als sie sich auf einer Tuberkulose-Station ansteckte, weswegen Steve als einziger Rückhalt im Leben nur sein bester Freund Bucky blieb. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers alias Captain America bekam seinen Spitznamen und die zugehörigen Superkräfte im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Als kleiner und schwächlicher Soldat testete man an ihm das Supersoldaten-Serum, das Steves Ausdauer, Schnelligkeit und Stärke enorm steigerte. Zunächst verweigerte man Steve in den Krieg zu ziehen und wollte ihn stattdessen als Propaganda- und Motivationswerkzeug für die anderen Soldaten benutzen. Nachdem er aber einige Soldaten aus der Gewalt von HYDRA und dem Kommando von Red Skull befreien konnte, versammelte er die Howling Commandos, eine Spezialeinheit, mit der Captain America HYDRA den Kampf ansagte. Im finalen Gefecht mit Red Skull lenkte Captain America dessen Bomber in die Arktis und wurde dort für ungefähr 70 Jahre im Eis konserviert. Marvel's The Avengers right|225x225px|Steve in seinem neuen Anzug mit Tony Eine Woche, nachdem er aufgetaut wurde, noch völlig desorientiert in der neuen Zeit, wurde Captain Americas Hilfe auch schon wieder benötigt. Nick Fury trat an ihn heran und überzeugte ihn, dass Amerika ihn immer noch brauchte, was ihm in seinem deprimierten Zustand ein bisschen Trost spendete. Steve brauchte eine Weile, um sich in der Gruppe und der ihm fremden Welt zurecht zu finden. Die anderen Avengers unterschätzten ihn deshalb, doch seine naiv-wirkende Art war irreführend. Als Tony Stark und Bruce Banner Zweifel an S.H.I.E.L.Ds wahren Interessen am Tesserakt verlauten ließen, nahm er die Sache selbst in die Hand und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit. Später fand er Pläne, wie mit der Hilfe des Tesserakts Waffen hergestellt werden sollten. Thor: The Dark Kingdom Als Thor Loki aus dem Gefängnis befreite, machte Loki sich auf dem Weg nach draußen über Thor lustig und verwandelte sich kurz in Steve Rogers. The Return of the First Avenger Einige Zeit nach dem Angriff auf New York arbeitete Cap für S.H.I.E.L.D. zusammen mit Natasha Romanoff alias Black Widow. Sie stießen auf ein Überbleibsel von HYDRA, welches S.H.I.E.L.D infiltriert hatte und versuchten, dieses auszuschalten. Dabei stellte sich ihnen ein Attentäter, genannt der Winter Soldier ''in den Weg. Dieser stellte sich schließlich als Steves tot geglaubter bester Freund James Buchanan Barnes, kurz Bucky oder Buck, heraus. -Dr. Zola hatte im zweiten Weltkrieg an ihm herumexperimentiert und ihn, nachdem Zola und der halbtote Bucky unabhängig voneinander S.H.I.E.L.D. in die Hände fiel, schließlich in Kryokinese versetzt. Seine Erinnerungen wurden gelöscht und er wurde zum Werkzeug von HYDRA.- Es stellte sich heraus das HYDRA die ganze Zeit ihre Hände im Spiel hatte und S.H.I.E.L.D kontrolliert. Durch drei Helicarrier sollten bestimmte Ziele (unter anderem auch unschuldige Menschen) getötet werden. Also macht sich das Team aus Captain America, Falcon (Sam Wilson), Natascha Romanoff und Maria Hill sie zu stoppen. Steve Rogers zieht durch seine Rede die restlichen S.H.I.E.L.D Mitglieder mit in sein Vorhaben. Steve trifft in seinem Helicarrier den er ausschalten sollte wieder auf seinen besten Freund und sie kämpften. Schwer verletzt schafft es Steve schliesslich den Helicarrier umzuprogrammieren und kommt in einen letzten Kampf mit Bucky. Doch er will seinem besten Freund nicht schaden. Durch diesen bestimmten Satz: „Ich steh das mit dir durch!“ (Cause I‘m with you, till the end of the line) konnte Bucky sich plötzlich Erinnern doch da wurde Steve in die tiefe gerissen. Bucky rettete ihn aus dem Wasser und verschwand. Steve der nach dem Spitalaufenthalt mit Nick Fury und Sam sprach, bekam von Natascha eine Akte über Bucky und Sam begann sich auf die Suche nach dem Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barmes zu machen. Avengers: Age of Ultron Einige Zeit nach den Geschehnissen von Washington D.C. fanden die Avengers wieder zusammen und sie landen in Sokovia um Lokis Zepter wieder zu bekommen. In Sokovia treffen die Avengers jeweil unterschiedlich auf ‘die Zwillinge‘ die von Hydra erschwaffen wurden. Bruce Banner und Natascha Romanoff kommen sich langsam näher während Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (Iron Man) korrigiert weil dieser Fluchte. Ant-Man In einer kurzen Szene nach dem Abspann sah man Steve Rogers und Sam Wilson zusammen mit Bucky Barnes. Sie hatten ihn wiedergefunden und überlegten, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen. Wilson erzählte dem Captain dann auch von Ant-Man. The First Avenger: Civil War Ein Jahr nach dem Einsatz der Avengers in Sokovia in Age of Ultron, der Aufstellung eines neuen Avengers-Teams und eines Kampfes zwischen Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) und einem Helden-Team, angeführt von Captain America (Steve Rogers) im afrikanischen Staat Nigeria werden durch ein Versehen von Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) sieben unschuldige Menschen getötet. Daraufhin beschließen 117 Länder mit einem Vertrag, dass die Avengers unter die Kontrolle eines Weltgerichtes gestellt werden sollen, was der Cap aber nicht will, zumal gerade eben seine Freundin (Agent) Peggy Carter gestorben ist. Also reist Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) nach Wien zur Beschließung des Vertrages, bei welchem ein Anschlag durch den mysteriösen Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) verübt, bei welchem der Präsident von Wakanda stirbt. Sein Sohn T'Challa (Black Panter) schwört auf Rache. Bei einem Kampf zwischen dem inzwischen guten Bucky Barnes, Black Panther, Captain America und Falcon (Sam Wilson) werden alle vier verhaftet und in ein Gefängnis in Deutschland gebracht. Mittlerweile hat Baron Zemo, der sich als Psychiater für den immer noch für gefährlich empfundenen Bucky ausgibt, in im durch bestimmte russische Worte ein Killerserum erweckt, das ihm Dr. Arnim Zola eingepflanzt hat. Bucky kämpft sich durch die Sicherheitsleute, wird aber von Captain America aufgehalten, welcher daraufhin mit Bucky Barnes und Falcon flieht. Tony Stark (Iron Man) versammelt daraufhin ein Team aus Helden um sich, um Captain America zu verhaften, welcher seinerseits ein Team hat, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Falcon, Bucky Barnes, Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Scarlet Witch und Ant-Man (Scott-Lang). Als es zum Kampf kommt, steht Cap's Team Iron Man, War Machine (James Rhodes), Vision, Black Widow, Black Panther und Spider-Man (Peter Parker) gegenüber. Nach einem harten Kampf können Captain America und Bucky flüchten. In einer alten Ruine kommt es nach einer Täuschung Zemos zum finalen Kampf zwischen Bucky Barnes, dem Cap und Iron Man, bei welchem Bucky seine Metall-Armprothese verliert und Captain America seinen Schild niederlegt. In der Endcreditsscene unterhalten sich Captain America und T'Challa nach Baron Zemos Festnahme über die weitere Zukunft der Avengers. Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers 4 Fähigkeiten * Die menschenmögliche Höchstleistung: erhöhte Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Reflexe und Ausdauer * Beschleunigte Selbstheilung * Experte im Umgang mit seinem Kampfschild * Durch das Serum in seinem Blut war er in der Lage, im Eis eingefroren zu überleben, ohne dass sein Körpergewebe Schäden durch die Kälte davontrug. * Guter Nahkämpfer * Durch seinen beschleunigten Stoffwechsel hat Alkohol keine Wirkung mehr auf ihn. Er wird von seinem Körper schneller wieder abgebaut, als er trinken kann. Originalvorlagen Captain America wurde von den Comiczeichnern Joe Simon und Jack Kirby erschaffen und erschien als Titelheld einer patriotischen Comicserie namens ''Captain America Comics (#1: März 1941). Nach der Einstellung dieser Serie wurde er in The Avengers #4 (März 1964) in das sogenannte Silberne Zeitalter der Comics (Silver Age) wieder eingeführt, von wo aus er Mitglied und sogar Anführer der Avengers wurde. Trivia *Captain America wird vom gleichen Schauspieler gespielt, der auch die Menschliche Fackel in Fantastic Four und Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer verkörpert hat. *In der US-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory taucht ein wiederkehrender Nebencharakter namens Captain Schlabberhose auf, der seinen Spitznamen durch das Tragen eines Captain America-Shirts erhalten hat. Videos 400px|center Kurzes Featurette über Captain America Bilder Vorher.jpg Nachher.jpg 1280x720-4QV.jpg avengers-clip4.jpg 339548.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 20646757.jpg captain-america-2-02.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-avengers-interview-41012.jpg Return_of_the_First_Avenger-widescreen.jpg img26.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-15-Marvel_teaser_620x348.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-production-stills.jpg 19_Captain_America_2_Return_of_the_First_Avenger_Szenenbild.jpg.jpg marvel-captain-america-return-szenenbilder_13-1050x700.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19930070-1920-800.jpg steve-rogers2.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726278-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-2012-Chris-Evans-as-Captain-America-600x375.jpg captain-america-evans-age-of-ultron-set8.jpg The-Avengers-Review-Captain-America-and-Hawkeye.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-in-Castle.jpg Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Quicksilver-Saves-Captain-America-570x237.jpg Captain-America-Lifting-Thors-Hammer-Avengers-Age-of-Ultron.jpg chris-evans-captain-america-the-winter-soldier.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-9.jpg Captain America Avengers Age of Ultron Rivoli Ballroom Brockley.png avengers-age-ultron.png The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726292-1920-1080.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726286-1920-1080.jpg 552316.jpg-c_640_360_x-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-©-2014-Walt-Disney2-620x350.jpg Captain-America-2-1.jpg The-Avengers-Climax-Captain-America-the-avengers-34726285-1920-1080.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929989-1920-800.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-7.jpg 1.bild.jpg The-Return-Of-The-First-Avenger-2.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron.jpg captain-america-avengers.jpg cpt.jpg Chris-Evans-Captain-America-2-Set-Interview.jpg The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-08-Marvel_gallery_348.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-screenshot-thor-and-captain-america-drinking.jpg 617x.jpg avengers-age-ultron_3.png Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-Trailer-1-Captain-America-Motorcycle.jpg The-Avengers-2-Age-of-Ultron-Photo-EW-Stark-Tower-artikel.jpg captain-america-vs-thor-the-avengers-25997561-638-332.jpg Captain-America-First-Avengers-Times-Square-Ending.jpg 635560681070020292-AVENGERS-AGE-ULTRON-MOV-jy-1009-.JPG Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-USO-Show.jpg the-avengers-chris-evans-captain-america-image.jpg Captain-America-trailer-screencaps-the-first-avenger-captain-america-19929876-1920-800.jpg captainamerica10.png avengers-age-ultron-captain-america-thor.jpg captain-america-2-the-return-of-the-first-avenger-3d.jpg captain-america-2-scene-38.jpg avengers-tv-spot-19mar15-02.JPG new-avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-is-all-about-the-characters-312376.jpg hulk-black-widow-quicksilver-scarlet-witch-star-in-new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-trail-314129.jpg 039625000_1422590392-avengers-new-avengers-age-of-ulrton-trailer-with-avengers-party-clip1.jpg cap-dropkick-2-128817.jpg Avengers-2-TV-Spot-Captain-America-It-Just-Slipped.jpg 5C8m1S6Ajppx.jpg face-off-avengers-age-of-ultron.png avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-2-boss-captain-america-flipping-motorcycle.png new-avengers-2-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-with-couple-of-new-scenes-breakdown-323518.jpg images (1).jpg avengers-captain-america-ultron-500x268.jpg ageofultron-capbotfight-118768.png Captain-America-Averngers-Age-of-Ultron-750x400.jpg 16123fa.jpg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Howling Commandos Kategorie:Avengers Kategorie:Captain America Charakter Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:The First Avenger: Civil War Kategorie:Avengers Charakter Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers 4 Kategorie:Thor Charakter Kategorie:Thor: The Dark Kingdom Kategorie:Ant-Man Charakter Kategorie:Ant-Man Kategorie:Spider-Man Charakter Kategorie:Spider-Man: Homecoming